Lagrimas Negras
by xXxAle21xXx
Summary: Afuera llueve mientras Sasuke recuerda la vida que tuvo con Hinata. Pero ella ya no esta, y la vida continua. Podra Sasuke seguir viviendo sin el amor de si vida? Si, tiene que hacerlo, Por su hija! Por Hanako!
1. Prologo

Heey gentee!! :3

Aqui les dejo el prologo de lo que sera mi primera historiaa… Espero les agrade aunqe sea un poqitoo xD Quiero dejar claro.. muy claro! Qe va dedicada a *cof* mi maa!! Kuku y a Damian, Porq siempre me apoian y hasta ahora lo hacen!

A mi maestraaa *u* Mirei-Sama! Le prometo qe la voi a terminar asi sea qe solo usted la este leyendo xD

***Prologo***

Y ahi estaba, una vez mas sentado frente la chimenea, como cada año, desde su partida. Puntual, siempre: Uchiha Sasuke, la perfeccion en persona, aquel que nunca sufria, nunca lloraba y no cometia erores. Excepto hoy, que rogaba porque la regresaran. Ella, que no debio haberse irdo, prometio quedarse y acompañarle por el resto de su vida! Donde estaba ahora? Porque demonios no se habia quedado? Porque tenia que ser tan perfecta al escoger el bienestar de los demas por sobre el de ella misma! Porque no pudo ser un poco mas Egoista y rechazar la oferta!

Porque si sabia, que ella era el mismisimo sol que alegraba sus dias, y la luna que alumbraba sus noches. Porque tenia que ser ella quien le robara el corazon para luego largarse y no volver nunca.

Ahora se arrepentia de haberle dejado marchar y no cumplir su promesa, le maldecia y gritaba su nombre mil veces, mas era en vano, ella no podia escucharlo.

_--Hinata—_

Una sonrisa melancolica se asomo en su rostro, sabia que ahora _ella _se molestaria, como lo hacia siempre. La inocente y tierna niña de 7 años que tenia por nombre Hanako Uchiha.

--Papi? Papi estas ahi verdad? Ya han pasado las 12.-- Llamaban desde la puerta.

--Hana? Que pasa? Hana no te escondas, Ven cariño—(Sasu version fluffy *u*) Le ofrecia sus brazos mientras intentaba disimular unas pocas lagrimas.

--Papi? No llores! A mama no le gusta que llores!—Hana abrazaba fuertemente a su padre. A pesar de su corta edad sabia que su madre se habia ido y que no volveria jamas, pero que en muchos años mas volverian a verse, o almenos, asi le decia su padre cuando ella estaba triste.

--Papi! Sabes que si lloras mama se enojara con tigo y entonces yo tambien llorare!—

Hana trataba de tranquilizarlo y sabia que esa era la tecnica mas efectiva que tenia, cuando algo se trataba de ella o de su madre, por alguna extraña razon, el siempre accedia.

--Esta bien Hana, No lloremos mas. Que te parece si mejor, vamos ya a dormir y mañana te llevo al parque?—

Sasuke abrazo a su pequeña, mientras mas lagrimas negras resbalaban entre sus mejillas. La cargo en sus brazos y se dirigio a su habitacion.

--Papi—Se escucho un ligero sollozo. –Mama nos ama verdad? Se fue porque tenia que hacerlo. Pero tu siempre me dices que algun dia volveremos a ser una familia... una completa, como la de Hiro y Yuri. Verdad?—

Mas sollozos continuaron al primero. Y de pronto un violento retumbar en las ventanas… el cielo se ilumino, y las nubes acompañaban a Hanako en su llanto.

--Hana, Hana querida, no mas lagrimas, no quieres que me…-- Geneal, ahora hasta tartamudeaba! Si sus amigos lo vieran, en que se habia convertido Sasuke Uchiha, Seguramente se burlarian de el. -- No quieres que me enfade verdad?—

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, su niña era demasiado sensible esta epoca del año. Sin pensar demasiado y ni siquiera dudar, se decidio a besar su cabellera y a llorar con ella. Sus lagrimas parecian aun mas amargas que las de ella y sus sollozos indundaban el lugar.

'_Kuroi Namida'_

Un susurro se dejo escuchar.

--Hana? Escuchaste eso? Es mama, y no quiere que lloremos mas.—La abrazo mas fuerte y limpio sus mejillas.

--Mami? Tambien lo escuche Papi—Muy decidida (pose estilo Rocklee e.O) se levanto de su cama mientras gritaba: --No mas lagrimas! Papi, Mami, les prometo que nunca mas llorare! Porque mami seguira con nosotros siempre verdad Papi? En nuestros corazones?—

--Asi es pequeña, mama nunca nos abandonara—

Sasuke abrazo a su pequeña una vez mas y decidio cantar un rato para dormirla. Cuando peqeuña, Hana siempre recibia este tipo de gesto por parte de sus padres. Sasuke habia cambiado demasiado desde que Hinata llego a su corazon, y cuando Hana nacio, entonces, el decidio cambiar. Dejar atras al frio y calculador Uchiha, para convertirse en un Padre y un Marido perfecto.

--Recuerdas mi niña cuando mama y papa te cantaban para dormir? Eras muy pequeña, pero te encantaba cuando ambos te acompañabamos a la cama—

Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, la melodia continuaba… y los susurros del viento atraves de las ventanas acompañaban a Sasuke en su canto. Poco a poco la pequeña Hana se quedo dormida no sin susurrar un 'Te Quiero Papi' antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos.

La parte mas facil de la noche habia terminado, ahora seguia su cruel castigo por haberle amado tanto. No se arrepentia, de hecho aun podia jurar amarla, pero sabia que solo se hacia mas daño. No pensaba reemplazarla, Nadie jamas Podria hacerlo! Sin embargo, le dolia el solo hecho de saber que Hinata no regresaria, y que la habia perdido para siempre. Por supuesto que aun habia una solucion, pero no era un cobarde, y no pensaba dejar a Hanako sola, huerfana de padre y madre.

Se dirigio su habitacion, y despues de colocarse una bata para dormir, decidio que aun era temprano asi que opto por tomar un trago.

Se sento frente a la chimenea una vez mas, y acompañado de su muy fiel amiga Soledad; Empezo a recordar…


	2. Capitulo 1: Libertad!

Wii! Primer capitulooo :3 Qieroo agradecerles por sus reviews! Los primeros qe jamas recibii -//-

Soi nueva en esto xD pero me da gusto qe les haya gustado. Aclarando algo, a partir de este capitulo todo seran los recuerdos de como Sasu vivio al lado de su Hina-chan ^^ para qe no se confundan xD

Y *cof* a las preguntas qe me hicieron pues.. No puedo decirles =P Porqe entonces sabrian la trama del fic i ia no tendria sentido leerlo xDD asi qe Qedense con la duda *u* (me encanta esto xD) estoo y ahm disculpenme por ser tan euforica! Pero me da emocion saber qe esto no va tan mal despues de todo xD.

Capitulo dedicadoo a Cinthyaa!! Primaa!! Te qieroo xDD gracias por tu lindoo review :D

***Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece! Por desgracia.. pero no se preocupen, me estoy ahorrando unos dolaritos para comprarlo :D

***Advertencias: ***cof* El lenguaje de Sasu puede ser algo fuerte y fuera de lo normal, pero nadamas (por ahora xD)

***Notas de la Autora: ***cof*

--Dialogos—

'Supuestas vocesitas qe Sasu escucha'

(Interrupcion de la loca e hiperactiva autora)

_--_Narracion normal (obviamente de Sasu :3)—

_--Conversacion por telefono--_

Estoo a ver si no las confundi mas -.- xD y.. sin mas qe decir, me despido agradeciendo de todo corazon ;) Y ah leer!! PD: Efectivamente, es AU ^^

***Capitulo 1: Libertad***

Escuche un ligero toque en la puerta, me aleje de mi portatil (osease laptop) para abrir, delante de mi se encontraba la extraña chica peliroja que mi padre habia contratado esta mañana.

--Sasuke-sama, Su padre lo esta esperando en su despacho—Su voz era demasiado ligera, su tono tan suave que me daba hasta nauseas.

--Enseguida bajo, puedes retirare Hiyori—Esa chica es tan dulce que asusta. Ni siquiera me gusta sentirla cerca, detesto sentir sus ojos por sobre mi cuerpo, es odiosa, como todas las demas. (amargadooo ^^U)

Cerre mi portatil y me dirigi directo a la oficina de mi padre despues de tomar un buen baño y obviamente algo de ropa. Al llegar me esperaba, sus ojos reflejaban ansia y nerviosismo, asumi que era importante.

--Toma asiento Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo—Su voz igual de fria como siempre, pero no me sorprendia en lo absoluto, tampoco lograba intimidarme.

Me sente en un sofa, en el rincon del despacho, ah decir verdad no queria estar cerca de el, tenia un raro presentimiento, y tratandose de mi padre. Seguramente tramaba algo, no me cuesta mucho asegurar que es dinero. –Para que me necesitas padre, estaba haciendo algo importante—_Inclusive leer sobre la gran 'brujer' de negocios que es esa Haruno es mas interesante..—_

--Escucha, hijo. He estado haciendo 'negocios' con mi gran amigo el Señor Haruno (no conosco su nombre y a ser sincera no me interesa :D). Hemos llegado a un acuerdo y decidido que la union de las familias seria un acontesimiento de gran relevancia—Su rostro se notaba aun mas frio que antes, estaba empezando a desesperarme el viejo estaba sugiriendo que me casara con la brujer esa! Que demonios tenia en la cabeza?!

--Hmp—Una de mis clasicas burlas salio de mi garganta automaticamente --Me estas insinuando…Que quieres que me case con esa loca cabeza de chicle?—

Okay, reconozco que no sabia que al viejo le gustaba jugar asi conmigo, pero esta vez estaba llegando a su limite!

--Es por el bien de tu familia, Es que acaso no quieres ser tan exitoso como tu padre?—Su expresion facial cambio drasticamente, esta vez era orgullo puro, orgullo Uchiha.

--Escucha viejo, y que te quede bien claro. LO ULTIMO, ULTIMO QUE DESEARIA EN ESTA ESTUPIDA VIDA ES SER IGUAL QUE TU! – Note que el calor subia por mis mejillas y se extendia por toda mi cara. Seguramente era el coraje. Esta vez habia revasado mi limite. –Y para que esa estupida idea no vuelva a pasarse por tu cabeza, YA TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE QUIERO Y CREEME QUE NO ES ESA BRUJER--

Se escucho el retumbar de las ventanas en todo el pasillo por el efecto del portazo que di. Habia hecho muy bien el papel de molesto, aunque creo que me exedi un poco, tal vez mis palabras le hayan dolido un poco. Aargh, que demonios digo, Fugaku Uchiha no tiene sentimientos. Al diablo con el y con su estupido negocio!

Llege a mi habitacion, volvi a asotar la puerta, tenia que seguir fingiendo, almenos por unas horas mas. Lo primero que hize fue retirarme la camiseta, hacia un calor insoportable! Estupida calefaccion. Me acoste boca arriba en la cama para estar mas comodo, debo pensar, debo vengarme del viejo ese, como se atreve a insinuarme tremenda majaderia. Es un insulto! Donde quedara mi estupido orgullo! Todo el mundo sabe que Haruno es una 'Mujer' (si es que asi se le puede llamar *cof*) de la calle. Pero tuve que mentirle, ahora estoy peor que antes. Necesito una estupida novia, o por lo menos alguien que finja serlo, Aunque, soy un Uchiha, soy guapo, soy perfecto (muy humilde el señor -.-) no sera nada dificil. Una idea loca cruzo por mi mente. Eso es, le llamare al dobe, el tiene buenas ideas una vez por mes, tal vez tenga algo de suerte.

Tome mi celular de mi mesita de noche, sabia el numero de Naruto de memoria, sin dudarlo un segundo, comenze a marcar…

_--Hola?—_

_--Dobe! Ey idiota, necesito tu ayuda, rapido!—_Podia escuchar el tono nervioso que brotaba de mi boca al momento del habla, vaya, tan desesperado estaba?

_--Si Sasuke, tambien me alegra oir tu voz—_

_--No estoy para sarcasmos Naruto, hablo en serio idiota—_

_--Tambien yo Sasuke, hacia tiempo que no te veia—_

_--Escucha tarado, es urgente, el viejo me sito hoy en la mañana en su despacho—_

_--Que queria el gran Fugaku Uchiha huh?—_

_--Al muy idiota se le ocurrio Casarme!! Casarme!! Y sabes con quien? El viejo definitvamente esta enfermo, no se porque demonios no lo he mandado a un estupido Asilo de Ancianos, empiezo a creer que cometimos un error.—_

_--Jajajajajaja—_La ruidosa risa del baka casi me reventaba el timpano! Estupio Naruto_. –Cuentame teme, quien sera la des-afortunada en contraer matrimonio con el grandioso Uchiha Sasuke?— _Estupido Naruto y sus estupidos sarcasmos, Como demonios puede ser ese idiota mi mejor amigo? En que pensaba?

_--La Brujer mas codiciada de la cuidad…--_

_--Espera.. dijiste 'brujer' No me jodas! Haruno! Sakura Haruno!— _Su tono era algo asi como emocion? El idiota pensaba que eso era bueno? Dios, Naruto no podia ser mas idiota!

_--Eres el jodido hombre mas afortunado del planeta! Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevo detras de esa mujer y cuantas mas me ah rechazado? Que demonios tienen los Uchihas que todo el mundo los alaba tanto? Porque demonios tuve que ser Uzumaki!—_

_--Mira baka, esa mujer es lo peor que puede existir en este estupido planeta, y tu eres aun peor por intentar algo con ella, que te quede claro que no pienso comprometerme con ella, antes me parte un jodido rayo!—_

_--Eres un tarado Uchiha, mira que pensar en morirte cuando estas en estas! Dios! Eres un jodido tipo con suerte.—_

_--Escucha Naruto. No te llame para que me arruines aun mas lo que queda de mi dia. Le menti al viejo diciendole que tengo novia, asi que ve consiguiendome una. Si puedes que sea para el mes proximo, no tengo ninguna prisa.—_

_--Hey Hey, bajale a tu tonito. No soy uno de tus sirvientes Uchiha. Soy Naruto! Tu amigo, teme—_

_--Demonios Naruto, no esperaras que te lo pida porfavor verdad?—_

_--No me molestaria si lo hicieras-- _(esto va para largo .___.)

_--En tus sueños! Mira, si me vas a ayudar, si no, puedo hacerlo solo.—_

_--Seguro? La verdad no estoy seguro que puedas hacer nada por ti mismo.—_

_--No me jodas Naruto! Con un demonio!—_

_--Vale vale, te voy a ayudar, nos vemos hoy en 'Akatsuky' a las 10, no te tardes teme, no quiero estar esperandote—_

_--Calla estupido! Te vere ahi entonces..— _Una idea paso por mi mente. Quizas no seria mala idea darle las gracias.. despues de todo, me estaba salvando de una gorda.

_--Naruto?—_Mi voz parecia casi un susurro.

_--Aqui sigo Sasuke.—_

_--Gracias—_

Escuche un ligero sonido anunciando que la llamada habia finalizado. Estaba cansado. Decidi dormir.

Me desperto otro ligero toque en la puerta.

--Quien es?—Pregunte con pereza.

--Sasuke-sama, la cena sera servida en 10 minutos. Fugaku-sama pregunta si cenara con nosotros hoy.

Su estupida vocecita chillona me estaba estresando otra vez! Maldicion. Estupidas niñas timidas. Algun dia acabare con todas! Son tan molestas. (^^U que acaso no sabe algo que no sea maldad pura? Ò.o)

--Que horas es?—

--9:30 Señor. Bajara a cenar o desea que le sirva en su recamara?—Dios! Me volvere loco!

--Puedes retirarte. Hoy saldre, diles que no me esperen, no pienso volver— Tome mi chaqueta y Sali. Tenia prisa, debia llegar antes que el dobe, necesitaba estar a solas un rato.

Al Salir de la mansion pude soltar un ligero suspiro, me sentia libre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y vaya que se sentia bien. Muy bien diria yo.

Subi a mi auto, tome el volante y encendi el motor. Un convertible me venia perfecto, adoraba el sentir el viento contra mi cara y mover mi cabello. Sentia como la libertad me llenaba por completo, nunca habia experimentado algo asi, debi haber salido de esa casa de locos desde hace tiempo.

Al llegar a 'Akatsuki' afortunadamente el dobe todavia no llegaba. Tome asiento en una mesa al rincon y pedi un trago, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver al hijo menor de la familia Uchiha sentado en un antro pidiendo de beber. Dedique una sonrisa ironica, de esas de las que solo yo puedo hacer y pedi algo fuerte. Realmente lo necesitaba. Minutos mas tarde, note una cabeza rubia entrando por la puerta principal, me levante de mi silla y al observar la cara de Naruto, pude ver que no estaba solo. Al parecer, resolveria el problema despues de todo. Una rubia exotica caminaba a su lado, podria asegurar que no era su novia. Naruto no tenia una! El muy idiota ni siquiera era capaz de eso.

--Sasuke-teme!—Reconoci su voz chillona desde la pista de baile. Ambos se estaban acercando rapidamente a mi. Por kami! Que todo esto salga bien.

--Teme, quiero presentarte a mi amiga. Sabaku no Temari. Ella es hermana de Gaara, y esta dispuesta a ayudarnos, despues de todo, Gaara es nuestro amigo no?—

Senti un alivio recorrer mi cuerpo, despues de todo el dobe habia ayudado.

--Un placer, Uchiha Sasuke—Tome su mano y la bese con delicadeza ¡Puaj! Que asco. Aunque pensandolo bien, no estaba tan mal, su piel era suave.

Un ligero rubor cubrio sus mejillas al momento del tacto, parece ser que despues de todo no sera tan dificil.

--Mi hermano me hablo un poco de ti, pero nunca menciono que serias tan lindo— Mordio su labio inferior y entonces me senti morir! Otra fan mas del USC 'Uchiha's Fan Club' por kami, se que soy lindo y eso, pero no puede haber una sola mujer en este planeta que no se sienta atraida por mi?! (Nooo ^^U)

--*Cof*-- El dobe claro su garganta con la intencion de interrumpir, gracias al cielo, esta tenia cara de pervertida! Pero no podia hacer nada, ella era mi salvacion. Tome una nota mental seguramente me ayudaria mas tarde: 'No volver a confiar en el idiota de Naruto'.

--Estoo.. Temari, Sasuke, ya se presentaron, supongo que es hora de que se conoscan y que Sasuke te de explique bien su plan, mientras yo ire por ahi a ver que pesco. Kuku—

Esa estupida risota! De seguro que se la copio al idiota de Kakashi! Si claro, tenia que ser igual de pervertido que su sensei.

Su boca se lleno de aire y entonces solto un largo suspiro. –Escucha Sasuke, eso de finger se me da muy bien, pero ni creas que soy otra mas de tus estupidas y lunaticas fans. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor al lindo Naruto, asi que ni sueñes!—

--Hmp! Detesto a todas esas locas que se dicen mis fans, son insoportables, me da gusto que lo hayas dicho, me siento mas tranquilo.—

Suspire con algo de alivio, esto de ser libre me iva de maravilla. Hasta podria jugar que mis ojos tenian un brillo especial cuando me vi al espejo. Dios mio que estoy diciendo. Me vuelvo cursi! Necesito un psiquiatra.

--Bueno Temari, te explico pero pon atencion, no lo hare dos veces.—Observe un gesto de disgusto en su rostro. Solo pude sonreir mentalmente. –Fugaku ha decidido 'casarme' pero eso solo sera posible sobre mi cadaver, como tu ya lo imaginaras, te necesito para que te hagas pasar por mi novia y bueno, solo una cena en casa, un par de preguntas y supongo que sera todo, no si esperes tu algo a cambio—

--Tranquilo, no es que te pida una fortuna ni nada por el estilo, sabes que tanto como a ti, el dinero me sobra. Solo le estoy hacienda un favor a mi amigo. – Hizo una breve interrupcion. –Naruto es muy especial para la familia. Pero bueno, ese es otro tema, yo eh venido a divertirme no se que pienses tu.—

Llamamos al camarero y pedimos un par de bebidas mas, parecia que a ella las noches le quedaban cortas, aunque ese no era problema para mi. No es que tuviese algo mas importante que hacer.

Temari se levanto de su silla y me extendio su mano. Me estaba invitando a bailar?

--Gracias, pero yo no bailo, diviertete con Naruto, yo me ire en un rato mas.—

Se encogio de hombros y asintio, unos minutos mas tarde pude observarla que bailaba con el dobe, parecian estar divirtiendose. Pero eso no va conmigo. Llame una vez mas al camarero y pedi otra copa, para ser sincero tambien las necesitaba, cuando se habia ido pude sentir un extraño calor a mi lado, voltee mi cabeza para encontrarme con otro idiota mas, Geneal! Lo que me faltaba.

--Sasukee! Mi gran amigoo—

--Que quieres Kiba?, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos, tengo cosas que hacer—

Kiba habia sido mi compañero de clases en la preparatoria, coincidiamos en varias clases pero nunca fuimos grandes amigos, no me caia tan mal, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. Pero no tenia ganas de lidiar con Kiba, y tampoco con su…acompañante?

--Que humor! Ya casate!—(jajajaja xDD si sasu, ya casatee xD) –Bueno, como sea, Sasuke, te quiero presentar a mi amiga. Hyuga Hinata—

Por Kami, estaba tan aburrido que ni siquiera habia volteado a verla. Pero que mujer! Que demonios esta haciendo con kiba! La observe de arriba hacia abajo, llevaba puesta unas mallas negras, usaba un vestido corto, justo arriba de la rodilla, de color rojo, y lucia un chaleco negro de cuero para tapar el ligero escote, acompañado de unas largas botas negras. Esa chica era mas que hermosa, cuando llege a sus manos, note que se agarraba fuertemente a Kiba, como si tuviese miedo. Pero a quien? Al llegar a su cara, recorria lentamente sus rojos labios, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y cuando llege a sus ojos… Me perdi en ellos.

Tenian un ligero tono entre lila y blancusco, totalmente impresionante, nunca habia visto algo asi. En ellos estaba reflejado el temor y la angustia, sin embargo, tambien pude ver algo de dulzura e inocencia. Eran los ojos mas hermosos que jamas vi. Ella era simplemente perfecta.

--Sa-Sasuke Uchiha—Dios! Me hizo tartamudar, que verguenza. Tome su mano entre las mias, la acaricie lentamente y entonces, como un impulso, solamente pude besarla. (su mano :O) Su piel era tan suave y tersa, mis labios se quemaban con el simple contacto, pero no me importo. Cuando voltee a verla una vez mas el sonrojo habia aumentado. A simple vista pude notar cuan timida era.

--Hi-Hinata Hyu-ga—Le costaba trabajo hablar, parecia que la habia intimidado, mas, eso era lo ultimo que deseaba hacer, no queria que ella tambien me tuviese miedo. Al contrario, deseaba que fuese parte de mi club de fans ese, la deseaba a ella.

--Estee.. Sasuke? Podemos tomar asiento, me canso de estar parado—

--Por supuesto! Digo, si, claro, adelante—No podia dejar de observarla, pude darme cuenta que me temia, sus ojos hablaban por ella. No se desde cuando, pero puedo leerlos facilmente. Quizas solo sean los de ella… quizas es por eso que tiene que ser para mi.

Pasaron las horas, no podia dejar de observarle, ella estaba muy nerviosa, Temari y Naruto por fin decidieron venir a sentarse un rato, ya habian bailado bastante.

--Hey Hinata, no esperaba verte por aca—Pero que demonios? Ella y el dobe se conocian? Estupido Naruto! Lo voy a matar! Como se atreve a no presentarmela antes!

--Na-Naruto-kun—Una timida sonrisa aparecio en sus dulces labios, parece que despues de todo si son buenos amigos.

--Hola! – Interrumpio Temari –Soy Sabaku no Temari, la novia de Sasuke—Que?! Oh Dios, Lo esta arruinando.. todo.. absolutamente todo. Aunque, tal vez no sea asi, pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos, me parecio tristeza, pero porque estaria triste? No puede ser! Sera que le gusto?

--Temari, no es necesario que finjas con ellos—

--Ah no?—Dudas fue lo unico que podia ver.

--No, no creo que Kiba y Hinata nos vayan a traicionar, o si?—

--De que demonios hablan?—Kiba pregunto confundido, ahora que recuerdo, ellos no lo sabian aun.

--Tengo un pequeño problema, el viejo quiere casarme para hacer un negocio y Temari se hara pasar por mi novia para engañarlo y que cambie de idea—

--Y no crees que te casara aun mas rapido, pero con ella?—

--Maldicion, no habiamos pensado eso.—

--De que hablas? No pienso pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!—Se veia enojada, demonios, porque no pense eso antes?

--Porque no lo hace Hinata? Ella podria salvarte!—

--Kiba-kun, de que hablas?—Por fin pude escuchar su linda y dulce voz! (*cof* que no era que le daban nauseas x_X). Ahora no me qedaba duda, esa chica debia ser un angel.

--Escuchen, la familia de Hinata tambien le esta buscando pareja a ella. Nos enteramos hoy tambien, por eso decidi sacarla a pasear un rato. Si la familia Uchiha y la familia Hyuga se ven unidas, sus padres quedaran satisfechos, entonces, tendran que fingir por unos meses, y despues, magicamente todo se arruina porque ustedes descubren que en realidad no se aman.—

--Brillante—Susurro el dobe –Sencillamente brillante! Asi Fugaku y Hiashi no tendran porque tratar de investigar nada, todo mundo conoce al heredero de la familia Uchiha y Hyuga. Estoy completamente seguro que no les cabra duda!—Eso es! Continuen chicos, me estan ayudando, y lo estan haciendo muy bien.

En sus ojos estaba otra vez ese brillo especial. Pero esta vez era diferente, un completo sonrojo cubria esta vez su rostro, pero no podia negarlo, era una idea perfecta.

--Me gusta su idea, asi no tendre que fingir mas y me podre ligar a Shika sin esconderme de nadie—Temari sonreia, ya sabia yo que se traian algo, pero.. que me importa?

--Acepto, y tu Hyuga Hinata? Aceptas ser mi novia por unos ehm 3 meses?—Wow, me sorprendia a mi mismo el efecto que la pelinegra tenia en mi, nunca me habria imaginado, yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, deseando una novia. Esto era raro, me sentia raro, mariposas en el estomago y un cosquilleo en mi vientre, pero me gustaba. Y mucho.

--Eh? Yo?.. Estee… yo. A-Acepto. Pero solo para ayudarte—El sonrojo esta vez solo estaba en sus mejillas, me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y sentia que me moria. No podia creer que estaba pasando, pero senti unas enormes ganas de besarle. Sin embargo no podia, aqui estaban Kiba, Temari, y Naruto, y ellos me interrumpirian. Decidi esperar.

--Muy bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos para que se pongan de acuerdo.. verdad Temari—Volteo a ver a la recien nombrada – Kiba?—

--Estee sii.. nos vamos..-- Kiba empezo a sacar a Temari a empujones de la mesa mientras caminaban detras de Naruto. Note que tomaron asiento en otro lugar y entonces el calor comenzo a subir por mi mejillas.. se habian dado cuenta de lo que sentia?

Me quede solo con ella…


	3. Capitulo 2: Aprendiendo cosas nuevas

Hey Gentee!! Olaa xD ahm primero qe nada, gracias por sus reviews ^^ y steehm, los lei toditoos xD

**Helen:** Tomando en cuenta qe no todas las historias tienen finales felices, qiero que esta sea un poco mas realista :D pero iwal, voi a ver que puedo hacer por Sasu y Hana xD

**Rach Black:** Gracias por leer ^^ me alegro mucho qe te gustara :D  
**Damiancie: **No tengo idea de que demonios me stes diciendo -.- y no me parece gracioso ò.ó, Cinthyaa! xD los prefiero en ingles!

**Gaahina-4e: **Sisi xD te deseo mucha suerte en tu busqeda de tu principe azul :D gracias tmb por leer! ^^

**Aurika: **Gracias tmb a ti por leer mi fic :D y me alegro tanto qe te haya gustado! Y gracias por los animoos *u* es lindo sentirte apoiada. xD y si! Kiba tiene grandes ideas :D digo. Es un Altern Universe xD

**Miyuki: **Gracias tmb por leer!! Me sientoo taan bieen xD gracias a uds ^^

**Mirei-sama: **!! waaa, qe gusto qe le haya gustado sensei *u* y disculpee por toda mi euforia xD espero no haberle avergonzado.

**TiFaa-chan: **mi primer review xD mil gracias!

**Advertencias: ** Para las que no les guste Sasu fluffy =/ en este capi se pasoo de dulcee!! Wow xD hasta yo me sorprendiii x_X peroo si me preguntan, diria que el amor cambia a las personas :D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece! Pero me stoi juntando unos cuantos dolares para comprarlo :D Y elaborando un plan de extorsion para torturar a Masashi-sama hasta qe me lo entrege :P (Preparatee Gaara! *u* seras el segundoo! {Risa malevola})

Y buenoo! Ya les dejoo el capitulo 2: Aprendiendo Cosas Nuevas.

Hope you like it ^^!

--Tengo un pequeño problema, el viejo quiere casarme para hacer un negocio y Temari se hara pasar por mi novia para engañarlo y que cambie de idea—

--Y no crees que te casara aun mas rapido, pero con ella?—

--Maldicion, no habiamos pensado eso.—

--De que hablas? No pienso pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!—Se veia enojada, demonios, porque no pense eso antes?

--Porque no lo hace Hinata? Ella podria salvarte!—

--Kiba-kun, de que hablas?—Por fin pude escuchar su linda y dulce voz! (*cof* que no era que le daban nauseas x_X). Ahora no me qedaba duda, esa chica debia ser un angel.

--Escuchen, la familia de Hinata tambien le esta buscando pareja a ella. Nos enteramos hoy tambien, por eso decidi sacarla a pasear un rato. Si la familia Uchiha y la familia Hyuga se ven unidas, sus padres quedaran satisfechos, entonces, tendran que fingir por unos meses, y despues, magicamente todo se arruina porque ustedes descubren que en realidad no se aman.—

--Brillante—Susurro el dobe –Sencillamente brillante! Asi Fugaku y Hiashi no tendran porque tratar de investigar nada, todo mundo conoce al heredero de la familia Uchiha y Hyuga. Estoy completamente seguro que no les cabra duda!—Eso es! Continuen chicos, me estan ayudando, y lo estan haciendo muy bien.

En sus ojos estaba otra vez ese brillo especial. Pero esta vez era diferente, un completo sonrojo cubria esta vez su rostro, pero no podia negarlo, era una idea perfecta.

--Me gusta su idea, asi no tendre que fingir mas y me podre ligar a Shika sin esconderme de nadie—Temari sonreia, ya sabia yo que se traian algo, pero.. que me importa?

--Acepto, y tu Hyuga Hinata? Aceptas ser mi novia por unos ehm 3 meses?—Wow, me sorprendia a mi mismo el efecto que la pelinegra tenia en mi, nunca me habria imaginado, yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, deseando una novia. Esto era raro, me sentia raro, mariposas en el estomago y un cosquilleo en mi vientre, pero me gustaba. Y mucho.

--Eh? Yo?.. Estee… yo. A-Acepto. Pero solo para ayudarte—El sonrojo esta vez solo estaba en sus mejillas, me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y sentia que me moria. No podia creer que estaba pasando, pero senti unas enormes ganas de besarle. Sin embargo no podia, aqui estaban Kiba, Temari, y Naruto, y ellos me interrumpirian. Decidi esperar.

--Muy bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos para que se pongan de acuerdo.. verdad Temari—Volteo a ver a la recien nombrada – Kiba?—

--Estee sii.. nos vamos..-- Kiba empezo a sacar a Temari a empujones de la mesa mientras caminaban detras de Naruto. Note que tomaron asiento en otro lugar y entonces el calor comenzo a subir por mi mejillas.. se habian dado cuenta de lo que sentia?

Me quede solo con ella…

--Estee.. Hinata?—No habia mas que nerviosismo en mi habla, y ella se habia dado cuenta, me sentia estupido, pero era toda su culpa.

--Que pasa Sasuke-kun?—Mi nombre en su boca sonaba a gloria! Dios, esta chica me vuelve loco.

--Queria… Agradecerte. Tu sabes, por lo que estas haciendo por mi.—

--No.. no es nada. Tu tambien me estas ayudando a mi. Mi padre deseaba casarme cuanto antes, lo mas

probable, es que solo buscaba deshacerse de mi… Si te soy sincera, Padre me considera una gran deshonra para la familia. Debido a que no quiero dedicarme a sus negocios. Pero yo siempre soñe con ser una gran Medico. Y es por eso que el preferiria verme casada e infeliz, antes de que alguien piense que no me gustan esas cosas. Es cuestion de orgullo.— Cuando ella termino de hablar me senti fatal. Yo no era el unico que me encontraba con este mismo problema. Todo parecia indicar, que ella y yo teniamos mas cosas en comun de las que imaginaba. Ahora me agradaba mas que antes. Ahora estoy decidido a conquistarla.

--Sabes Hinata… Mi padre tambien me considera otro mas de sus negocios. Siempre he vivido distanciado de el porque no me gusta estar encerrado en una oficina y sin hacer nada. Y ahora por eso el ah decidido que me casaria para enmendar mi error. Pero sabes? Eso solo empeoria las cosas. El quiere que sea como el, ya que Itachi es el renegado de la familia. La oveja negra, pero yo lo ultimo que deseo en este mundo es ser igual que el.— No habia mas palabras que agregar. Le habia contado todo a una desconocida, y se sentia muy bien. Tal vez lo unico que necesitaba era un hombro para llorar. Pero este no era el momento, debia esperar un poco mas.

--Pa-Parece que tenemos muchas cosas en comun.—Me dedico la sonrisa mas bonita que hasta ahora pude ver en su rostro. Y sin poder evitarlo un ligero sonrojo cubria mis mejillas. Que demonios pasaba conmigo? Me sentia el chico mas estupido del planeta! Sonrojarme solo porque sonrie?! Por Kami! Lo dude un poco, sin embargo le sonrei Tambien.

--Asi parece. Quizas no sea tan malo, es decir, compartir unos momentos contigo, creo que sera muy divertido.—

Volvio a sonrojarse. Pero no me importaba, se veia aun mas linda asi.

--Si… pero, ahora, tengo que irme, Sasuke-kun, fue un placer conocerte. Y gracias una vez mas… Por tu ayuda.—

Vi como se alejaba, tomo a Kiba de las manos y se dirigio a la puerta. No podia quitarle los ojos de enzima. Esa chica era un angel, me cautivo con su hermosa sonrisa y su rostro perfecto. El cosquilleo en mi vientre regreso. Decidi tomar mi abrigo y retirarme. Naruto y Temari parecian estar divirtiendose aun, asi que decidi no molestarlos.

Sali del antro y me dirigi a mi convertible, tome el volante y maneje rumbo a casa. No pude evitar pensarle otra vez, Hinata acaparaba todos mis pensamiento. Maldicion! No podia pensar nada mas que no fuesen sus labios y el notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tal vez deberia aceptar que me eh enamorado. Tal vez ella tambien lo haya hecho, pero no me quedare con la duda.

Tome una decision. Mañana investigaria donde vivia la Familia Hyuuga y visitaria a mi nueva 'prometida'. Me sentia tan bien llamandola asi. Quizas ella era, despues de todo, _mi chica especial__._ (Sasu se nos puso fluffy!! *o*)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al dia siguiente, alguien golpeaba mi puerta otra vez. Que no saben que necesito dormir?! Que inoportunos.

--Quien es?—Conteste de mala gana.

--Sasuke-sama?—Escuche la voz de Hiroyi al otro lado de la puerta. Su voz tan chillona como siempre.

--Que sucede Hiroyi? Puedes pasar.—Observe como la puerta de abria lentamente y entonces la vi. Ya no parecia tan desagradable como ayer. Creo que Hinata esta teniendo efectos secundarios en mi. (Amoor! (8) Kuku, es el amoor xD)

--Sasuke-sama, su padre lo espera en su oficina—hizo una reverencia y se dirigio a la salida. Detestaba que no me dieran explicaciones mas explicitas. La llame una vez mas.

--Espera. No sabes que desea ahora?—

--No señor. Solo me pidio que lo llamara—

--Ahora bajo.—Me levante de la cama, arregle un poco mi cabello, tome un baño y entonces fui a verlo. Deseaba darle la _buena ____noticia cuanto antes._

___Toque la puerta una vez mas y sin esperar respuesta decidi entrar. Despues de todo,esta tambien era mi casa._

___--Me llamabas padre?—Lo vi sentado frente a su ventana, me daba la espalda._

___--Asi es Sasuke. Te eh estado esperando desde hace 10 minutos.—Note un semblante frio en sus ojos. Quizas aun estaba molesto por nuestra pelea de ayer._

___--Lo siento padre, tarde un poco porque tome un baño y, bueno, ya estoy aqui.—No tenia porque darle explicaciones de nada. El no se las merecia._

_Tome asiento y espere a que hablara._

_--Hable ayer por telefono con el señor Haruno. Tienes un plazo de 2 meses para contraer matrimonio con su unica hija.—Estaba molesto, me di cuenta. Pero no dejaria que me intimidara, y mucho menos que se saliera con la suya. No ahora que habia conocido a una chica maravillosa… __la chica de mi sueños._

_--Crei que habia quedado claro que no me voy a casar.—me levante de mi silla y me dirigi hacia la salida. No pensaba discutir esto con el otra vez._

_--Se que no lo haras. Por eso tengo un trato para ti.—_

_--Habla- Mi rostro reflejaba esa frialdad que anoche perdi cuando la vi por primera vez._

_--Dejare que te cases con quien tu has escogido, pero eso sera en menos de 3 meses. Quiero conocerla cuanto antes, y tendras que darme un nieto lo antes posible. Tambien tendras que conseguir que Itachi se case con la hija de los Haruno. Necesito ese negocio, por el bien de la familia.—_

_Estaba loco? Casarme? 3 meses? Un nieto?_

_--Aun no tenemos intencion de contraer matrimonio.—_

_--Convencela. Eres un Uchiha, confio en que podras hacerlo. La empresa esta pasando por un momento dificil, y no quiero verme atrapado, ni ponerla en peligro.—_

_--Y si te dijera, que esta chica, es de una familia aun mas poderosa que la Haruno? Me dejarias entonces ser libre y a Itachi tambien?—No podia creerlo! Le estaba salvando la vida a mi aniki y el nunca habia hecho nada por mi! Que demonios pasa conmigo?_

_--Eso no puede ser posible. Las familias mas prestigiadas de este pais, son la Haruno, los Uchiha, y la familia Hyuuga por ensima de todos nosotros.—_

_--Exactamente. El nombre de esta chica es Hinata Hyuuga.—_

_Me sentia orgulloso de poder decirselo por fin. Note que en su rostro no habia mas que pura sorpesa. Senti otra vez ese cosquilleo extraño, pero ya no importaba, me estaba acostumbrando, y no era tan malo despues de todo._

_--Bromas cierto? Hinata Hyuuga? La hija menor de Hiashi? Por Dios Sasuke! Que estas diciendo—_

_--Es la verdad padre, la conosco desde hace tiempo y estamos saliendo juntos. No te preocupes por tu negocio, ya no importa. Ahora si me disculpas, ire a visitarla.—_

_Sali de su oficina sin esperar nada mas, tenia prisa, deseaba verla una vez mas. Se que sorprendera un poco al principio, pero, esa es una faseta de ella que aun no he tenido la suerte de conocer._

_Subi a mi auto nuevamente y me dirigi a su casa. Sabia que era una mansion en lo mas calido y extenso de la ciudad, estaba lejos, pero valia la pena._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Al llegar a la __humilde __casa, que era todo menos humilde, no pude evitar sorprenderme. No habia duda de que la Familia Hyuuga era realmente muy poderosa en cuanto a economia. Pero no podia intimidarme, sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer._

_Toque el timbre y la suave vocecita que escuche hizo que el extraño cosquilleo regresara… Era ella, pero porqe?_

_--Casa de la Familia Hyuuga, en que puedo ayudarle?—_

_Me puse un poco nervioso solo de oirle, pero no habia marcha atras._

_--Hi-Hinata?—me temblo un poco la voz, nunca me habia sentido tan nervioso. Porque simplemente su voz ejercia tanto poder sobre mi?_

_--Sa-Sa-suke?—al parecer no era yo el unico nervioso. Pero a quien quiero engañar. Ella tartamudeaba casi siempre! –Que haces…aca?—_

_--Supuse que seria buena idea visitar a mi futura __prometida__.—un ligero sonrojo volvia a cubrir mis mejillas. Cuantas veces me habia sonrojado desde la primera vez que la vi? 10? 20? Tantas que ni siquiera podia contarlas._

_--En-seguida salgo. Dame solo 10 minutos, porfavor.—_

_--Por supuesto, esperare afuera.—_

_10 minutos? Era una endemoniada eternidad! Ya llevaba mas de media hora ahi parado y ella no salia. (mentira Sasu ò.ó que desesperadoo -.-) Pero no podia entrar, que le diria a su familia? Decidi tener un poco mas de paciencia._

_Cuando por fin logro salir me quede mudo una vez mas. Lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, corto, pero sumamente elegante. Adornado con dos dragones dorados que recorrian desde sus piernas hasta el escote en su espalda. Se veia espectacular. Mejor que con esa falda corta cuando la conoci. Al parecer se percato de la forma en que la veia. Pero que esperaba? Era la chica mas bella que jamas imagine conocer. Ninguna se acercaba solo un poco, sabia que ella era especial. Aquel sonrojo caracteristico de ella volvio a aparecer y tome su mano._

_--Ven Hinata, vayamos a comer algo.—_

_No espere respuesta y me dirigi a la puerta del auto, la abri para ella y entonces subio. Creo que estaba tan nerviosa que no podia pronunciar palabra alguna, pero no me molestaba, al contrario, me agradaba que no fuese como todas las demas que solo hablan de moda, chismes, y lo guapo que soy. (vaya chico è.ó)_

_--Sasuke-kun? Puedo…Saber, por-qe-me- invitas a sa-lir?—_

_Me tranquilize, no podia mostrarme nervioso e idiotizado frente a ella. No mas de lo que ya lo habia hecho. Se burlaria de mi, todos lo harian y no podia permitirlo._

_--Simplemente queria… tu sabes, pasar un rato contigo, para conocerte mejor. Despues de todo, nos casaremos pronto. He conseguido convencer a mi padre. Te contare cuando llegemos al restaurant.—_

_Posee mi vista en el camino y tome su mano. El simple contacto me hizo estremezer. Ella y yo eramos sencilla y absolutamente todo lo contrario. Ella era tan calurosa y tan perfecta como la luz del Sol, y yo simplemente era tan frio y agrio como la luna. Pero, segun he oido, los polos opuestos se atraen? No? Entonces ella y yo nos atraiamos? Ella no me respondio nada, pero sus mejillas aun estaban rojas. _

_Fue un largo periodo de silencio, pero no me inmute, estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pasaron varios minutos y porfin llegamos al lugar. Era uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos de la ciudad, pero era lo menos que ella merecia. Me baje rapidamente del auto y abri su puerta, tome una vez mas su mano y la acerque a mi, caminamos juntos hasta la entrada. Me sentia en el paraiso._

_--Disculpe—pregunte al tipo que estaba parado en la entrada. –Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha—El tipo me miro con odio y entonces abrio paso. No dude un segundo en entrar, el lugar era aun mas calido por dentro. Agradable, romantico, perfecto para ella y para mi. _

_No sabia porque me comportaba tan raro, solo deseaba que ella se sintiera a gusto, bien, conmigo, deseaba que se convirtiera en mi esposa. Pero no por un estupido negocio, sin embargo, ese era un buen pretexto. Ahora solo tenia que enamorarla. Si es que aun no lo estaba._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Camine hacia la mesa mas solitaria y alejada de todo el lugar. Lo unico que deseaba era algo de privacidad. Queria hablar con Hinata, sincerarme por primera vez y queria que ella confiaze en mi. Me acerque a una silla y la retire de la mesa para que se sentara. Supuse que debia ser todo un caballero, y acortejarla como se hace con una dama, eso era lo menos que ella merecia. _

_--Gra-cias—susurro apenas audible. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que empezaban a agradarme de ella. Era tranquila, callada, y ademas no era una chiquilla egocentrica como todas las demas de su clase social. Ella no era como la Haruno. _

_Tome asiento y la mire directamente a los ojos, esta vez habia un poco mas de seguridad, pero aun pude observar el nerviosismo en su mirada. Sus mejillas seguian rojas, rei debilmente, aun no me acostumbraba a esto._

_--Hinata, quiero hablarte sobre mi, quiero que me hables sobre ti, necesito conocerte antes de… bueno, ya sabes, la boda. No me gustaria casarme con una desconocida, al menos, permiteme conocerte.— No puedo creerlo, no me puse nervioso. No me temblo la voz, y fui sincero (vaya sasu O.o qe cambiazo). Ella agacho su mirada y puso sus manos ensima de sus piernas. Se veia aun mas fragil, pero no menos hermosa._

_--S-Si. Me gustaria-cont-arte todo. Pe-ro, preferiria. Que. Tu. Tu empezaras. Pe-ro. Primero. Prometeras. Que-seras. Sin-cero. (los puntos son interrupciones xD osea qe Hina sta nerviosaa)-- No sabia que decir. Ella me habia dejado anonadado, pero no tenia porque mentirle cierto?_

_--Prometido. Sere lo mas sincero posible.—En ese momento llego un hombre vestido de negro, supuse que era el camarero, tomo nuestras ordenes y se retiro. Entonces ella hablo._

_--Sa-suke. Podrias, contarme como es. La relacion tuya y de tu. Padre?—La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. No imagine que se interesaria en esas cosas. No cualquier chica de sociedad hubiese preguntado eso. De una como todas hubiese esperado un ''Cuantas tarjetas de credito tienes ahora?'' ''Cuantos automoviles?'' Pero mis sospechas eran correctas. Ella definitivamente era diferente._

_--Bu-bueno, veras. Mi madre fallecio cuando era pequeño y mi padre siempre se dedico a su negocio, la empresa era todo lo que el necesitaba, asi que Itachi se hizo cargo de mi. Pero el tenia su vida, y no podia seguir haciendolo. Asi que a partir de los 6 años me vi criado por sirvientas y esas cosas. Itachi se dedico a su estudio, es un gran Quimico, ahora trabaja en el campo de la medicina, tu sabes, busca remedios para enfermedades, esas cosas. El punto es que debido a eso, mi padre lo considero la oveja negra de la familia. Su hijo renegado. Entre el y yo no hay mas que obligaciones, el se preocupa porque soy su hijo, y yo lo hago porque es mi padre. Nadamas. No hay cariño ni nada que se le parezca. Es dificil que lo haya cuando el lo unico que busca es un descendiente que se encargue de sus negocios. Y yo no pienso hacerlo. Quiero ser alguien, no un hijo de papi, no quiero ser como el. Jamas querria serlo, quiero una familia que me ame. Quiero amar! Es todo lo que busco Hinata. Quiero todo ese amor que se me nego desde pequeño.-- _

_Cuando termine de hablar ella estaba sorprendida. Para ser sincero tambien yo lo estaba. No pense que podria ser tan sincero. Pero ahora todo el peso que cargaba enzima habia desaparecido. Me sentia libre como ayer. Y me gustaba._

_--Yo-Yo no. No se que decirte.—_

_--No es necesario que digas nada Hina.—Interrumpi. Como la llame? Hina? Nos conocimos ayer y ya la trato con tanta confianza? Que demonios me pasa! Maldita Sea! –Solo, porfavor, podrias contarme tambien? Me gustaria, saber acerca de ti, ahora que tu sabes algo de mi—Levanto su cara y me miro directo a los ojos. Entonces me di cuenta que podia perderme en su mirada. Simplemente maravillosa. Era como esos cuentos de hadas con todo y sus finales felices para siempre. Una idea loca me cruzo por la cabeza. __Yo viria mi cuento de hadas junto a ella._

_--Esto.. bueno.. como ya lo sabes, soy hija unica. Y tampoco planeo vivir mi vida frente a un escritorio en una horrible oficina y encerrada. Soy una chica a la que le gusta la libertad. Y el aire, la naturaleza. Sin embargo, me decidi a estudiar medicina. Cuando mi padre se entero. Casi me golpea, si mi madre no se hubiese interpuesto entre el y yo, en el momento del golpe. No se que hubiese pasado. Ella lo ama, a pesar de que se casaron por deseo de sus padres. Ella logro enamorarse de el y es por eso que lo perdono. Pero yo no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo. Kiba-kun dice que soy la chica mas sensible y noble que el ah conocido. Tambien Naruto, pero. Pero yo no soy asi y. Bueno, mi padre, el me considera tambien un desperdicio. Por eso quiere conseguir a alguien que maneje SU empresa. Mas no puedo permitirlo. Quiero ser libre, deseo mas que nada poder enamorarme, asi como tu Sasuke. Quiero tener hijos, ser feliz, y cuando llege el dia, __morir a su lado.__--_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_(A partir de aquí no hay mas Sasuke's pov :D esas ultimas palabras de Hinata lo despertaron de su largo sueño! Espero explicarme bien xD)_

_Morir a su Lado__. Simples palabras que se grababan a fuego en su memoria. seguian rondando su mente. Y lo transportaban a un infierno, desolado, misterioso. El necesitaba __su luz,__la necesitaba a ella. Pero Hinata no estaba. Y almenos Sasuke pudo cumplir ese deseo. Hinata murio a su lado. Mientras el silenciosamente besaba su mano. Sintiendo su fria y tersa piel contra sus labios. Aun podia recordar. Medicos por todos lados. Itachi metido dia y noche en su laboratorio. Y sin embargo no lo habia logrado. Hinata habia muerto por su culpa! El le habia dado a Itachi su libertad! Lo habia salvado de casarse con la bruja! Y el como le habia pagado? No pudo salvarla! Todo era su culpa! Y tambien la de ella. Porque el le advirtio que no fuese. Que seria peligroso. Pero ella amaba su trabajo, amaba a sus pasientes y por ello no pudo darse por vencida. Su gran corazon habia acabado por su culpa. Y ahora el estaba solo. Extrañandola. Amandola mas que el primer dia. Y lo que mas le dolia era que no podia ocultarlo. Y mucho menos negarlo. Su hija sufria con el._

_Sasuke decidio que ya era muy tarde, casi amanecia y habia prometido llevar a Hana al parque. Ese lugar le traeria miles de recuerdos tambien, fue alli donde sucedió… __su primer beso__, con Hinata. Donde comprobo que ella tambien sentia algo por el. Ese era un lugar muy especial. Y se lo mostraria a su hija._

_Se levanto de su sillon frente a la chimenea y se retiro a su habitacion. Mañana seria un dia muy dificil, al menos para el._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Hana despertaba. Era otro dia mas contra el cual luchar y dar lo mejor de si para mantener feliz y sonriente a su padre. A ella no le gustaba que el se pusiera triste. Sabia todas y cada una de las razones. __Su madre. __Ella le habia dicho muchas veces que necesitaba conocer mas chicas, enamorarse y vivir los tres juntos. Pero el siempre se negaba. Decia que nadie podia siquiera ser un poco como Hinata. Que nadie podia llenar el vacio de su corazon ni aliviar su tristeza. Que solamente ella podia hacerlo. Que nadie podia competir tampoco con Hanako Uchiha. Y eso la hacia sentir un poco orgullosa. Su padre siempre le decia que no habia nadie que pudiese competir con un Uchiha. Eso era raro, pero no le gustaba. Ella habia heredado el carácter amable y humilde de su madre. Incluso su cabello y su palida piel. Solo sus ojos eran de su padre. Por eso es que el le queria tanto y ella a el. Era la viva imagen de su madre. Y ella la conocia en retratos. Porque realmente no podia recordar. Solo una hermosa melodia de cuna. Pero estaba segura que su madre habia sido la mejor. Y las mas bella de todas._

_Se levanto con muchos animos y decidio ir a despertar a su papa. El habia prometido llevarla al parque! Tenia que cumplir. (Pobre sasuu xDD)_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Sintio como unas pequeñas manos acariciaban su vientre y unos dulces labios besaban su mejilla._

_--__Hinata—__susurro el yuna lagrima mas volvio a resbalar por su mejilla._

_Hana pudo escuchar claramente y entonces los juegos cezaron. Tenia un semblante serio. Pero despues recordo lo que su tio Itachi le habia mencionado alguna vez. __''Tu estas aquí para secar las lagrimas de tu padre. Y plantar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro en lugar de la tristeza. Veniste a este mundo para alegrar su existencia. Asi que no permitas que nada lo ponga triste. Vale Hana-chan? Tenemos un trato?'' __Desde el funeral de su madre que no lo veia, pero Itachi se las ingeniaba para verla a escondidas. En horarios de escuela. La sacaba y la llevaba a comer helado mientras le hablaba de su madre. Ya que su padre siempre se habia negado a hacerlo. Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro y las cosquillas continuaron. Seco su lagrima y la de su padre. Y entonces el desperto._

_--Hana? Hana-chan que haces aca?—_

_--Papi? Porque llorabas?—Su rostro cambio drasticamente. Ella era una Uchiha. Y era fuerte, debia cumplir con su proposito!_

_--No es nada Hana. Vistete, y me dare un baño para llevarte al parque vale? Pero corre princesa! Tienes menos de 10 minutos.—_

_En menos de dos segundos Hanako habia corrido hacia su cuarto. Esa tecnica siempre funcionaba, la pequeña tenia casi tanta energia como el mismisimo Naruto Uzumaki._

_Se levanto de su cama con pereza. Eran las 9 de la mañana! Habia dormido tan solo 2! Estaba cansado. Pero se sacrificaria por Hana y la haria la niña mas feliz del planeta. Se lo habia prometido a su esposa en su lecho de muerte. Se metio al baño y pasados unos minutos salio. Se vistio con unos jeans y una camiseta negra. Y antes de terminar de peinarse la pequeña Hana ya estaba sentada a su lado, vestida con su vestido favorito, recordaba que ese era un regalo de Itachi cuando cumplio sus 7. Ahora que el podia recordar. Ella estaba muy encariñada con su hermano. Pero porque? Tendria que preguntarselo mas tarde. Termino de peinarse y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Esta vez el manejaba un automovil negro. Se habia deshecho del rojo apenas ella se marcho. Le traia muchos recuerdos…_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Aquí terminoo capitulo 2 :D spero que les haya gustado! Me parece qe Sasu qedo demasiado fluffy, pero me encanta! Su lado fluffy es taaaan dulcee!  
Tan No-Uchihaa xDD… _

_Y buenoo.. si me preguntan el papel de Ita-sama, aqi es mui importante xD_

_El es qien le contaba a Hana de su madre cuando Sasu se negaba a hacerlo =/ asi qe Hana se encariño mucho con el ^^_

_Esto.. espero me entiendan xD este capi esta algo confuzo pero iwal qedo shido :P almenos a mi me gustoo!_

_I buenoo. Me alegro mucho qe tmb les ste gustando! No me imagine qe tanto xD de hecho solo esperaba 5 review como maximoo :3_

_Estehm i aprovecho para contarles! Estoi escribiendo con un amigo otro fic :P tipo comic, (el dibujara xD io no sirvo para eso ._.) sera de un estilo futurista (?) y muchos nekos :3!_

_Estoo.. buenoo.. no tengoo nada mas q decir xD Muchas gracias a todooos!! ^.^ Me esforzare por hacerlo mas fluffy y tiernoo :D_


End file.
